Alternate Reality
by BloodyDreams Kunai
Summary: Waking up on a world that doesn't know the existence of chakra with the memories of another, Sasuke will live his life to fullest and take the on the modern world by storm! Road to Ninja Sasuke. AU Modern World Migration Sasuke/Ino.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Note: Sasuke is RTN Sasuke**

* * *

Tokyo, Japan. At the back of a high school.

"I told yesterday you to bring me the money. How dare you not follow my order. Go to hell." The taller boy of the group kicked at the stomach of the teenage boy who was burying his head in his arms.

The boy instantly threw up as he grunted in pain.

"Ewww, look at all the puke, disgusting." A boy with a tatoo on his arms spit on him then stepped aside. Another boy with a big muscular build kept beating on him.

"He's at it again… Ohhh, that's a mean right hook!"

"Man, Mr. Uchiha can't be all high and mighty now that his family is gone, hah! Fucking trash that's what he is."

"That's enough, Kaito. Do you want to go to the juvenile detention center again?"

Said bully hesitated then stopped his onslaught. He looked at the fallen figure once more before giving him one last spit.

"Remember, if you don't bring me the money tomorrow, I have a more… enjoyable game that you're gonna like." Kaito smirked as he walked away.

"Hey, yo, let's hit up those arcades and ditch them classes eh?"

"I'm not going. I still have classes."

"Awww, I bet you're interested in that new transfer student right? Though I gotta admit she does have great curves and a pretty face. We should get an opportunity to play with her some day."

The three boys left as they talked.

After a while, The bruised man slowly got up. He took out tissues and wiped away the bile on his face and shirt. Then picked up his bag and quietly walked to class, grumbling as he go.

He kept his head down as he entered the room to hide his bruises.

As soon as he sat down, someone touched his shoulder from behind. It was Menma Namikaze.

"Tsurugi's group beat you up again?" He asked, Sasuke shrugged his hand away.

"Shut up…"

"I can tell from your face, nicked you pretty hard huh? Luckily I paid my protection money a few days ago. Otherwise I'll be fucked up like you right now."

"Do you know Ami from class 2?" Menma suddenly closed up on him and said in a low voice, irking the raven hair.

"Right. I think she's just a bitch. I saw her on the street yesterday holding hands with a guy. And you know what happened?"

"Hn." Sasuke was also curious, but refuse to ask.

"Heh, I know you're interested, can't hide it from me… so I followed behind them and saw them went into a love hotel. Surprise right? This bitch holds herself aloof normally, no one would have guessed she's such a slut. I freaking want to do her!"

Sasuke was surprised but all he could think about was getting the money by tomorrow. That killed any mood he had.

Masashi felt jealous as he looked at Menma in envy. Menma's family was rich so he was ok with paying the protection fees. As to him, he only get tiny bit of allowance every month from his guardian. Thinking of this, he couldn't help but blame his brother.

 _'Itachi… I blame you for everything I had to go through, especially the death of our parents… I swear that if I find you I. Will. Kill. You.'_ This plagued his mind everyday and he shook his head vigorously as if to shake the thought away for now.

"Headache? They did beat you up pretty good, if I say so myself." Menma smirked.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he looked away.

The school bell rang. The students took out their textbooks and the room quieted down.

"Good morning, students." The female teacher smiled.

"Good morning, Miss Yuuki." The students chorused.

"A new transfer student will be with us today." She glanced at the entrance and called her over. "Miss Yamanaka, please introduce yourself."

A blonde lady entered through the door, students noticed her creamy white skin, and her teal colored eyes. Her figure was that of a super diva. She stood in front of everyone in the class room and introduced herself. "Hello everyone! My name is Ino Yamanaka. I hope we can get along!"

Sasuke stared at her figure, entranced at the sight of her brilliant smile.

 _'This is the woman Tsurugi wants to bang?'_ He recalled their conversation from before.

 _'She may have a great body, but this is the woman Yamamoto wants.'_ He shook his head to clear such thoughts away.

"Ano… Are you ok? You looked like you got into a huge fight." Sasuke woke up from his trance to stare at Ino's blue eyes. Grunting, he looked away.

Miss Yuuki noticed something was abnormal with him since the beginning of the class. He kept his head down and looked out of spirits.

"Your face has bruises. What happened?" Miss Yuuki asked concerned.

"Hn." Sasuke just grunted, refusing to answer.

"Just… be careful next time. Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Miss Yuuki sighed in defeat, she was already used to this kind responses coming from the broody highschooler.

"No need." Sasuke refused.

"Really?"

Sasuke ignored her as he stared outside the window. No one ever cared about him that much aside from his mother. To him, everything they do to try to help is just an act of pity, and the proud Uchiha don't like that.

* * *

Time flew by and it was noon. The students took out their bento.

Sasuke went straight to his usual place by the roof, preferring to eat alone.

Right now, his head was in a chaos during the rest of his classes. He couldn't think of any place to obtain that money.

 _'Can't even get money from the inheritance, fuck.'_ Sasuke cursed.

Even though he tried not to think of school. As the end of the day was getting close, tomorrow was the day he suppose to get the money, he no longer had any mood to eat and made a sour expression.

He was getting more irritated the more he thought about it and walked out of the school gate to relax.

He still didn't know where to go as he walked mindlessly in the streets. In the end, he went to the arcade that he frequented.

Masashi skipped the rest of his classes and played from noon to evening in the arcade as if to numb himself.

On the way back home, he saw an elderly woman climbing up the hill with a walking stick.

Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.

His heart was beating faster and faster as he looked at this lonely old woman and the dimly lit street.

 _'Once I succeed, I will have the money to pay the protection money and perhaps extras to get myself armed and finally hunt for that murderer.'_ He licked his lips as his impulse grew.

After a round of internal struggle, his desires overtook him. He ran toward the old woman, intending to steal her purse. But unknowing to all, it would change the boys destiny.

When he was only a few meters away from the old woman, a shadow flew past him and reach the old woman from the alley.

"Ah! Help! Robbery! Robbery..." The thief sprinted away with her wallet as she screamed.

Sasuke was shocked to witness a robbery at such close distance. Yet he forgot that was what he planned to do also.

"Catch the robber! Someone! Boy, hurry, go catch the robber! Hurry..." Looking around franticly, the old woman saw Masashi and pleaded for help.

"I... I'm not..." He didn't know what to do.

"Go chase him, hurry." The old woman was going bat crazy, as she started to kneel down and sob.

Sasuke's mind went blank then he followed her words without thinking, as if something else was compelling him to do so other than the old lady's insistence.

Unfortunately for both the robber and him, road constructions blocked the robber's path.

Seeing no way around this, the thief turned around and took out a dagger.

"Kid, who told you to mind someone's business? I swear you kids think that being a hero is worth your life…"

'What am I doing?' Sasuke asked himself, unable to answer.

"That… That doesn't belong to you…" He managed to stutter out as he try to calm himself down. The thief just scoffed at the remark.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers kid. Hopefully in the next life you would reflect on your mistake of ever meeting me." The robber ran at him and stabbed his stomach.

"Shit…" Masashi looked at the knife in disbelief.

"I... I don't want to die. No, I don't want to die... I still… Haven't avenged them yet…"

The robber pulled out the knife as blood gushed out and Sasuke slowly fell to the ground.

As his vision started to blur, he was scared. He never thought about dying, even when Tsurugi beat him. He knew they wouldn't kill him. But at this moment, he realized he was going to die. Finally, he couldn't see anything anymore.

* * *

"I'm sorry. The patient died during transportation to the hospital. We couldn't do anything." The doctors said to the middle aged officer.

"Is that so? That's unfortunate such a good kid died like this. Have you notified his family?" The officer sighed as he looked through the patient's file.

"Yes, his guardian is outside."

"Guardian?" The officer looked at the doctor questioningly.

"His parents died when he was a child. You know, the Uchiha Mssacre?"

"I see… that's unfortunate. Where's his body?"

"In the morgue. Do you want to take a look?"

"No, we will send the forensics over later. I hope his guardian won't feel too sad."

Suddenly a lightning flashed across the sky. The sound of thunder shocked the two of them.

"Seems like it's going to rain."

"…Yeah."

* * *

Kakashi was sad after hearing the event. Even though they didn't have the best relationship, but they still lived together for so many years. "I can't believe he just died like that…"

"Have you caught the thief?" He quickly returned to his normal calmness.

"No, but we will do our best. Rest assured."

"I see… Alright thanks."

At the same time, a ball of light surrounded by lightning appeared in the morgue.

It flew to one of the drawer as if something attracted it. Then it slowly disappeared.

Two past midnight. Kakashi was just done speaking to the officer about the incident.

"Thank you for the information Uzuki-san. If it's not too much, can I look at Sasuke's body one last time?" Kakashi asked.

"Of course, please wait a moment. I will let the doctors know." Yuugao nodded as she went to inform the doctors of such arrangement.

"Thank you, officer Uzuki..." Kakashi quietly looked at the direction of the morgue.

Inside the morgue, the doctors pulled open one of the drawer.

"Sasuke... I'm sorry, I have failed you" Kakashi said as he placed his hand on the chest of the fallen Uchiha. A lot of emotions stirred inside Kakashi knowing that he failed to keep his promise of an old friend.

After awhile, he suddenly looked at the body in disbelief. Then he placed his head on his heart. He felt strange, then surprised, then nervous, and finally joy.

The doctor and everyone felt something was wrong.

"He's not dead. He's still alive. Hurry, doctor, please save him. Sasuke is still alive!"

It seemed like the worst possible outcome. The doctor sighed. "Sir, your charge is really dead."

"No, doctor. Please take another took. He still has heartbeats." Kakashi grabbed the doctor's hands.

"What?" Everyone was shocked.

The doctor walked over calmly and took out his stethoscope as requested.

Shortly after, his face was filled with fear and disbelief. He listened to it again then ran outside. "Get people over here, this patient is still alive..."

* * *

In a special care unit, a boy with a pale face lied on the bed. A middle aged woman fell asleep on his side.

Suddenly he opened his eyes revealing a blood red iris with 3 tomoe circling around it and looked around, then looked at his hands, touched his face and said. "Where am I? Why do I have all this memories?"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, So this story is just an idea of having RTN Sasuke "transfer" to an alternate timeline, where the discovery of chakra did not happen, but replaced with technology. Of course he would have his chakra in this timeline, but he would have to train to control it due to the amount of it he has possessed. I have another story in mind similar to this but in Canon Naruto instead. But I just want it out of the way for future references. Well, if enough interest is garnered for this story, then definitely would keep going.**

 **Story Update wise: I'll be updating either the DxD or the other twist of this story at a later time. So, stay tuned.**

 **R &R guyz, Thanks for the support, keeps me going despite the busy work life.**

 **Bonus: I'll give an Internet cookie to any person that can tell me where I got inspired to this story from.**


End file.
